Sword Art Online: Fictionalization
by Xamusel - Gamma 11
Summary: Co-written with AstralXYZ. When two real world fanfic authors find themselves in Aincrad on Launch Day, and not in their normal bodies, what's to keep them from fixing specific wrongs in the story?


**Xamusel: Okay, everyone, welcome to a new story idea that popped to mind! With me for this story is AstralXYZ, who has agreed to help me, simply because the concept intrigued him.**

**Simply put: What happens when a couple real life people get taken to a fictional world? In this case: Astral and I going to the world of Sword Art Online. As a matter of fact… this will become a Visual Novel eventually. We just need to get the plot written and the choices developed by that point.**

**Now… on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sword Art Online: Fictionalization<strong>

_by Xamusel and AstralXYZ_

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday, November 18th, 2014<em>

_Stanwood, Washington State, United States of America_

"Ugh… wake up, get ready for the day, go to work, go home after my shift, lounge about all day doing practically nothing. That effectively sums up my day," a young man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes behind glasses said while typing away at a computer. "Can't I have something more exciting to do, something that would mean I get to have more enjoyment out of life?"

The reason for this young man's issue was simply because of how… dull, for lack of a better word, life was. It was about 0600 on the West Coast of the Continental US, most of his friends were busy or sleeping, and then there was the fact that he felt a certain… something missing from his life.

At that point, he noticed a contact of his appear in one of the documents he had up on Google Drive, so he went to said document to see who it was. When he got there…

_AstralXYZ: Yo! You're up late again today..._

_Xamusel: Actually, I got up early, as in about 0300 early. So… what's up?_

_AstralXYZ: Just feeling bored. As usual._

_Xamusel: I don't blame you… I've got the same exact feeling as well right now._

_AstralXYZ: Nothing to do, lounging around the house all day… Even World of Tanks seems to be better at increasing my blood pressure these days, what with the amount of lousy players running around._

_Xamusel: Yeah… this life we live is not doing us any good, Astral. Still… if you were to pick the one best place for either of us to go live for a while, where would that be?_

_AstralXYZ: Hmm… I'm not too sure. Definitely not the Titanfall universe, I could use a break from Gundam too, as odd as I find myself saying that._

_Xamusel: Heh… I agree with that all too well. Still, what about Aincrad? Y'know, from SAO?_

_AstralXYZ: I actually created a few OCs for some other fanfic writers to use for SAO fanfics. Most of them seem to have gone on hiatus though, sadly enough. But yeah, sounds interesting. You planning to start yet another fanfic?_

_Xamusel: Maybe… who knows? I sure hope we can see what it'd be like to live in a VR setting somehow._

_AstralXYZ: It'd be quite interesting - speaking as a tech guy, of course. Definitely minus the death game part though. I don't appreciate my brains literally melting from playing a game. Then again, they've probably already melted a wee bit from the amount of retards I've had to deal with in WoT. Gimme a moment, I need to down some cold water to unmelt it._

_Xamusel: Hahahahaha! That's funny, man! Still… what would happen if we were to go to Aincrad?_

_AstralXYZ: Quite honestly I do have some interesting ideas I'd like to try out. I feel like the game is a little… underutilized. So much potential, but when the players only think of using the Sword Skills the system gives them, it's a little boring. Would be nice to have the Original Sword Skill system from Alfheim._

_Xamusel: Yeah, makes sense… perhaps, should we get around to writing a SAO fic, we can fix a bunch of the issues in the in-game setting of the first game._

_AstralXYZ: Definitely sounds like a good idea. Might as well put those OCs back to use. That is… if I can find their old data. _

_Xamusel: Yeah? That'd be awesome!_

At that point, 'Xamusel' opened up the Sword Art Online anime from his HDD, hoping to get a sense of what the first chapter of the story would be like… before a sudden sinking feeling in his gut started screaming at him to turn the anime off right away.

_Xamusel: Er, Astral, we got a problem… either I'm being paranoid, or we'd be better off not writing this story._

_AstralXYZ: Hmm? I'm rewatching the first episode now - best get a feel for what we'll be writing first._

_Xamusel: I'm doing that, too, but…_

At that moment, Xamusel's body started to phase out of existence, and he couldn't type anything else after that part. In fact, as he watched the screen in horror, he noticed…

…that Astral was being AFK as well for one reason or another.

* * *

><p><em>Time undetermined<em>

_Location undetermined_

…

Argh, damned sunlight. The figure let out a low mumble as they rolled over, vaguely aware of the feeling of grass brushing against their body. Odd, they had been quite sure they had last been in a room earlier. Had they accidentally nodded off in front of the computer again? It wouldn't have been the first time after all. As the person's brain started to catch up again, they remembered that it had been evening where they had been.

"Great, overslept again…" the figure muttered in a distinctly feminine voice. "Lucky I don't have class in the morning…"

Letting out a yawn, the figure sat up and rubbed their eyes, looking around blearily through large, blue eyes. After a while, they registered that something was very, very off about their current location. Blinking, they squinted at the large walls that they had definitely never remembered approaching before.

"Mugya?" another feminine voice yawned from nearby, even as the owner of said voice was shown to be just under a meter away from the first figure. As the second figure got up in a sitting position, it was revealed to be a young woman who looked to be about 17, with golden eyes and sea green hair that was done to a ponytail on the left side of her head, a one-handed sword that was able to be drawn with her right hand from her right shoulder, and quite a bountiful chest. Looking in the direction of the first person, she said with a slight bow, "Ohayo gozaimasu, shoujo-chan."

"O-Ohayo…" the first person greeted, unsure of how to properly respond given their own state of confusion. Then the last word hit them. "Sho-Shoujo!?"

They distinctly recalled previously having man parts on them.

"Yes, since you're about as female as they come," the second young woman replied… mere moments before the sound of her voice reached her own ears. "W-wait! Do I sound feminine to you?"

The first young woman nodded dumbly, even as her brain finally caught up with her and she looked down to find a distinctly protruding chest, with a bang of silver hair lying on the armour plate covering the large twin orbs she could now feel underneath them. Reaching back and touching her hair in disbelief, she quickly found out that it was indeed her own hair, tied in a pair of long ponytails that began at the base of her neck and reached down past her narrow waist and wide hips, terminating at her thighs.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming," she muttered.

"That's my line… no fair," the second young woman said, pouting all the while.

The silverette blinked again and took another good look around, jumping when a clinking sound could be heard from her side. She checked for the source, quickly finding it to be a one-handed sword in a scabbard hanging from her belt. Now that she was fully conscious, she realized that she was wearing what seemed to be a basic set of armour usually found in a game, consisting of a simple set of blue and white blouse and skirt, with a simple breastplate covering her chest - though doing nothing to hide her large assets, she noted with a blush.

"Any idea where we are?" she asked the second young woman, still wary of the stranger.

"Ano… doesn't this look like a real-life version of the first floor of Aincrad?" the second young woman asked.

"Um, yes it does…" the first young woman agreed after taking another look around, trying to convince herself that it wasn't real. "I take it you're as confused about this as I am."

"Yes, that's right," the second young woman said with a nod. "I was working on something with a friend of mine, goes by the name of AstralXYZ on the internet, and I'm suddenly taken to this world…"

"And I was pretty damn sure Xamusel was a guy when I was working on that something with him… or should it be her now?" the first young woman sighed, scratching her head in confusion as she pieced everything together.

Blinking a few times, the second young woman asked, "You mean… _you're_ Astral?"

The silverette nodded. "In the flesh… or not in the flesh? I mean, I certainly do have a _wee _bit more flesh than I expected coming in here," she found herself blushing again slightly as she indicated her chest, absent-mindedly noting how slender her arms were now.

The verdette sighed. "At least I'm not overweight in the waist, any longer," she said. "Then again… why am I easily an F-cup at least in this game? I was under the impression that there was an upper limit on bust sizes and such…?"

"Well, clearly the upper limit isn't at F-cup or G-cup," the silverette pointed out in a perfect deadpan, gesturing at her own chest, even while she made several hand gestures in an attempt to figure out how to open the menu. She only succeeded on the tenth try, much to her irritation. "Yep… I think that settles it. We're definitely in SAO now, somehow."

The verdette mimicked her friend's motion, looking for the character sheet, before finding it. "Ah, here we go," she said. "Name: Tsukina. Age: 17."

"Somehow we've gotten younger too…" the silverette muttered, even as she dug up her own character sheet. "I'm supposed to be… Iris, apparently."

"Hmm… well, Iris-chan," Tsukina said. "How about we go get some fighting experience in this world?"

"You're sure taking this awfully well… How are we going to get back?" Iris grumbled, practically tearing up the menu in an attempt to look for the logout button.

"I'm not taking it as well as you'd think, Iris-chan," Tsukina said, lowering her head for a short bit. "I just happen to be better capable of handling the stress and other factors." Raising her head up, she said, "I don't think we're capable of getting out of the game at this point, especially since this just became our home… away from home."

"Hey, we're going to have to fight for our lives here!" Iris gasped, her finger hovering over a grayed out logout button.

"I know… Kayaba Akihiko made sure of it the moment we got in the game," Tsukina said, shaking her head sadly.

"I wouldn't have minded being in Aincrad, but in the middle of the death game…?" Iris groaned as she slumped in despair. "Great, absolutely great."

Tsukina took the opportunity to draw her sword, testing the virtual weight and even her, erm, assets' ability to mess with her fighting. "Hmm… time to practice with some fighting against creatures like those boars that are the equivalent of slimes."

"I… I suppose…" Iris sighed, realizing that there was nothing else she could do to get them out of the game. Drawing her sword, she tested it experimentally. "Hmm, doesn't quite suit me," she mused, giving it a few test swings. "I'm more of a speed type, so it'd be nice to get a sword weighted towards the pommel instead of towards the blade…"

"I dunno about you, but I want to see about getting the Dual Wielding trait before Kirito… if at all possible," Tsukina said.

"Good luck with eclipsing his reaction time, Tsukina-san," Iris shrugged, taking a deep breath and sheathing her blade.

"Hey, Iris-chan," Tsukina said. "We still need to practise with using our weapons, don't we? So… why don't we go to the rest of the field, and fight Wild Boars?"

"Not like we have anything better to do anyway," the silverette nodded.

"Great!" Tsukina purred, before rushing towards a Wild Boar and preparing to use a Sword Skill.

"Hearing you purr is really, really weird," Iris pointed out, even as she charged another boar, trying to replicate some Iaido techniques. "That 'Mugya?' earlier, even more so, now that I think of it."

"Mou~ No fair…" Tsukina said, even as she performed a Horizontal Cleave and killed her opponent.

"You have to consider, we were guys before this happened," Iris sighed, whipping out her sword and slashing in the same motion. It didn't do much damage.

"I know that, but, well… I think being a girl is more natural for me than my initial gender," Tsukina said, even as she checked her inventory on a whim. "Hey, wait a bit, we already have the mirror this early?"

"I have a feeling they won't do anything though," the silverette stopped fighting for a moment to pull out the mirror from her inventory.

"Hey, don't take your eyes off your opponent, Iris-chan!" Tsukina said, reminding the silverette of the Wild Boar headed her way.

"Hmm?" Iris looked up, simultaneously taking a single step to the side and allowing the Wild Boar to rush past her with mere centimetres to spare. "I got this. One does not play World of Tanks without developing good situational awareness!" she declared sagely, even as her sword lashed out in one swift movement and dispersed the boar into naught but flying polygons.

Tsukina merely nodded, taking the opportunity to look at her mirror closely, but not too closely. Upon looking at the reflection of her face, a bright light covered her for only a few seconds, before…

"What… happened?" she asked, before looking down. "Wait… what the HELL?! My boobs got bigger!"

"I'm honestly not sure how I'm supposed to react to that," Iris had to force herself to look away from the mesmerizing bouncing sight that somehow didn't appear to be covered by the Ethics Code. Was that a pang of jealousy she was feeling though? No, it most definitely was not, she decided, as she took a quick look in the mirror in a hurry.

The bright light covered her too, and she came out of it slightly dazed. "That was odd," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes and freezing as her arm brushed across some extra, soft mass that hadn't been there earlier. "…Please tell me that mirror didn't just do this," she pleaded.

"I'd say it didn't, but I'm not gonna lie, Iris-chan," Tsukina said, walking over to her and standing next to the silverette. "Huh, we're the same size now."

"Still not sure how I should feel about all… this…" Iris blushed, cradling her chest with an arm. Her breastplate had expanded to cover the extra mass, but it was quite obvious now that her avatar was that of a… voluptuous young woman. "I'm wavering between embarrassment, happiness, pride and pure shock. Probably more shock than anything."

"Hyuu… I'm probably more embarrassed than anything else," Tsukina said, blushing slightly. After shaking her head a bit, she cleared the blush off her face, saying, "Well, time to get back to the game for now. Are you up to being in a party with me?"

"Of course I am!" Iris nodded, relaxing slightly. "I can't imagine having it any other way, since we're apparently both stuck in this mess together for now."

Before the two of them could do anything to set up a party with each other, however…

***THWACK!***

"Owwwww!" a man's voice could be heard from over to Tsukina's left, before a crashing noise was heard.

"Did you hear something, Tsuki-chan?" Iris glanced over in the direction where the noises had come from curiously. "That kind of sounded familiar."

"Hmm? That sounded like… Klein getting his balls pounded by a Wild Boar?" Tsukina asked, even as she saw the situation. "Well, time to make a difference."

"What kind of difference?" the silverette blinked in confusion, even as she drew her sword and followed her partner towards the scene.

"The kind that can get Kirito involved with Sachi for longer," Tsukina said, giggling like a schoolgirl in love. "C'mon! Let's go!"

"E-Ehh!?" Iris gaped at the audacity of the other guy-turned-girl. "Well, I don't mind saving Sachi… but I'm a little more into Kirisuna than KiriSachi…"

"Well, no use worrying about what might or might not happen in this iteration," Tsukina said. "Time to just run with it!"

"Oh, fine!" Iris threw her hands in the air and followed hot on the verdette's heels.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

"You're making it look worse than it actually is," Kirito said to Klein, the former standing upright, the latter clutching his balls with his virtual self. "You can't actually feel pain."

"Huh? Oh, you're right…" Klein blinked as he felt around and realized that yes, he wasn't actually feeling anything even though he had just gotten nailed right in the man parts. "Ahahah… this is going to take some getting used to."

"Like I said," Kirito said, "the key is your first action."

"Sure, I get it…" Klein grumbled, still trying to salvage his pride. "But that thing just won't sit still long enough for me to land the hit."

Bending down and picking up a rock, Kirito said as a lecture, "If you get your first motion input right and activate a sword skill…" With that, he got back up, preparing to throw the rock at the Wild Boar for a couple seconds, his right hand glowing with the rock. After throwing the rock, it connected with the rear of the animal, even as he continued, "…the system will correct your aim and ensure a hit."

"Motion input…?" Klein mused, distractedly raising his sword in front of him and gripping it with both hands. He still didn't quite get the idea of Sword Skills.

"How should I put it?" Kirito asked, even as the animal charged him, which he sidestepped, causing the Wild Boar to turn around and attempt to gore him with its tusks. Said attempt was blocked by Kirito holding his blade in front of him, edges vertical, as he said, "Pause for a second, and once the skill activates, just let it rip."

"Let it rip?" Klein asked, before it finally hit him. He took up a stance, even as he held his sword over his right shoulder in his right hand, preparing to perform a Horizontal Slash.

Kirito glanced over at Klein, happy to see his teachings made sense, before he broke the block and kicked the Wild Boar into Klein's direction. The animal, taking the opportunity to charge at an opponent, rushed towards the older man and attempted to gore him.

Klein, on the other hand, was ready to perform his Sword Skill. With a lunge, he dashed forward, slicing the side of the Boar and defeating it.

Upon seeing the Wild Boar break up into a bunch of polygons and the screen with the result of battle taking its place, Klein raised both hands up, yelling, "Hell yeah!"

"First timer?" an unfamiliar female voice could be heard.

"It may seem to be his first time, yeah," a second female voice replied to the first one.

"I mean… I know the game just started a few hours back and all, but the boar is as low-levelled as it gets…" the owner of the voice revealed herself, as a buxom young woman with long silver hair appeared from behind a rock with a smile. "Pleased to meet you."

"Wha-buh-wha?" Klein stammered illegibly, pointing at the girl who appeared from behind the low enough rock.

"While I'm sure Iris-chan is pretty on the eyes, I'm also just as sexy, _boys_," the owner of the second voice said, this time from the other side of the rock, revealing a just as buxom young woman with long aqua-green hair that was tied into a sideways ponytail standing upright with her arms held behind her back.

Iris blushed slightly, even as she smacked the other young woman upside the head.

"Oww!" the other young woman yelped, despite the fact that she shouldn't even be feeling pain. "What was _that_ for, Iris-chan?!"

"You know what for, Tsuki-chan!" Iris hissed. "Incidentally, this is Tsukina, and I'm Iris."

Klein just stood there, staring at the two newcomers in shock for several silent moments.

"Okay, handsome, what's eating you?" Tsukina asked, raising an eyebrow as she asked that.

"P-Pleased to meet you! I'm Klein, 22 years old, still single!" the redheaded roguish man abruptly did a perfect 90 degree bow, with a hand outstretched towards them.

"Wasn't talking to you," Tsukina said, causing Klein to deflate.

"Buuuurn…" Kirito whispered in Klein's ear.

"Shut up," Klein shot a glare right back, although there was no heat in it. "Back me up, dammit, bro!"

"Why would he back you up?" Tsukina asked, both eyebrows raised this time. "I was talking to _him_, anyway."

"M-Me? Why?" Kirito took a step back in surprise.

"You, handsome, are more my type, I hope you realize," Tsukina said, sashaying towards him and grabbing his face with her hands. "Y'know… you sorta remind me of someone I know."

A slender knife hand fell down on the verdette's head hard enough to force her to back off, rubbing her head. "Stop teasing the guy, Tsuki-chan." Iris muttered, withdrawing her hand and huffing as she put her hands on her hips. "Plus, that's one of the oldest pickup lines in the book. And should you even be using that on guys?"

"Owie… no fair, Iris-chan!" Tsukina pouted, all while holding her head. "Also, you _do_ realize I'm straight, right?"

Iris opened her mouth to retort, but closed it again when she realized she couldn't exactly talk about their circumstances in front of the other two normal male players, who were staring at both of them agape. "Ugh. Just remember this is an online game… you never know, it could be a girl in a guy avatar," she hurriedly formed a comeback, although she knew it was a really, really weak one. That and she felt like a damned hypocrite for saying that.

"Somehow, I doubt that," Tsukina said, shaking her head at the same time.

"Hey, I take offense to that!" Klein shouted. "I'm a flesh-and-blood guy, you know? I have a X and a Y chromosome!"

"That's what I meant by 'I doubt that'," Tsukina said. "In any case, I'm curious… where _have_ I seen you before?" she asked, looking at Kirito for but a moment, not even moving her head to do so.

"Whe-where, I wonder? Ahahah…" Kirito rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, honestly not recognizing the young woman at all.

"Hmmm… probably my imagination, but I could've sworn you have a television series to your name," Tsukina said, cupping her chin with a hand. "Then again, who'd have thought that it would go off the rails like this?"

"Definitely your imagination, Tsuki-chan. Come on, we need to get some more levels in before we log off," Iris attempted to keep their cover intact as she sighed and turned towards the boars just spawning around them.

"Who would be interested in a show about me, anyway?" Kirito asked, oblivious to the fact that he was the main character of such a show in one universe. It was at that moment when he realized something. "Um… what happened to the bust size limit that female characters have made mention of in regards to you two?"

"A-Ah, about that…" Iris stammered, her brain working overtime to think of something to bullshit him with. "Our characters started out like this by default. You know how the default character conforms to our real sizes, right?"

"Check your inventory, actually," Tsukina said, getting the attention of the others. "There should be a mirror in there… we had no idea this would happen, as we were actually a few sizes smaller."

Kirito blushed up a storm upon hearing that, even as he opened his inventory and got the mirror out.

"Does that mean I might spontaneously grow muscles or something like that if I use it?" Klein grinned as he opened up his inventory and materialized said mirror.

When both of them were looking at their mirrors, however….

Twin flashes of light appeared, and the avatars of Kirito and Klein were rewritten.

"H-Hey, what just happened?" a man with significantly shorter red hair was now standing where Klein had been, blinking in confusion.

"That's what I'd like to know…" a young teen with shorter black hair said, standing where Kirito was.

"Eh? Where did Kirito go?" the redhead looked around, before his eyes settled on the younger black-haired male. "I could've sworn he was… standing beside… me… earlier…" His eyes widened in realization moments later.

The black-haired male looked to the redhead, looked down into his mirror, then gasped. "Then that means…" he started.

"You're Kirito!"/"You're Klein!" the two males said, pointing and looking at each other.

"Eh? You guys look waaaay different…" Iris feigned a confused blink, playing along with the idea that they weren't supposed to know what the mirrors actually did.

Tsukina let out a low sigh, before saying, "Iris-chan, much as I'd like to mess with them, this isn't how I wanted to do so."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Kirito asked Tsukina.

"The mirrors were supposed to rewrite your avatar to your state of body from when you calibrated… according to what Iris-chan and I have uncovered about the system," Tsukina said. "My father works for a rival company of Argus, and needed a way to figure out how the calibration was supposed to work. Consider me his… private investigator."

"Spoilsport," Iris muttered under her breath. "So you guys actually look like that in real life, huh?"

"Y-Yes," Kirito said, nodding as he did so. "I'm actually 14 right now… though, Klein seems to look the age he said he was."

"D-Does that mean you girls also look like that in real life too?" Klein stared wide-eyed at the two young women.

"Ye-Yeah, we do…" Iris turned to the side slightly and wrapped an arm around her chest, already having a rough idea of what Klein was thinking of.

"Meh, nothing wrong with just looking at them," Tsukina said. "However…" her eyes gained a dangerous glint. "If you decide it would be prudent to use _either_ of us for sexual relief, you'll soon find yourself _wishing_ you died! Am. I. CLEAR?!"

"YES MA'AM!" Klein practically snapped out a salute on the spot.

Just like that, the glint went away. "Good~!" Tsukina said, giggling after the fact with eyes closed. "Because the only one to have me for that is your friend, even if he _is_ a bit younger than me."

"Don't be a perverted cougar," Iris said in perfect deadpan as her hand came down on Tsukina's head once again.

"Owie… not _again_," Tsukina said, nursing her head once more.

"It's like watching a Japanese comedy duo at work," Klein absentmindedly remarked. "But Kirito, can you at least help me try to score with Iris-chan?" he whispered in Kirito's ear not quite quietly enough.

The next thing Klein knew, a slender knife hand had crashed down on his head. "No," Iris muttered. "Just no."

"Hmm?" Kirito looked at Iris and asked innocently, "Are you a lesbian?"

"No!" Iris gasped, backing off as if stung. "He's too old!"

"Huh? What?" Kirito asked, confused.

"And he's not my type either!" Iris took another step back, taking short glances at Klein every now and then.

The subject of their conversation was reacting as if there were arrows stabbing into his gut. Kirito could swear that he saw two of them, one reading 'too old' and the other reading 'not her type'.

"Okay, that's enough, Iris-chan," Tsukina said, clearly getting annoyed at her friend. "I don't think you have any right to add more to the list of why you hate him. Just find reasons to find him a friend and that should be it."

"I don't hate him!" Iris protested, but slumped when the verdette gave her a look. "Fine, a friend then, a friend! How about we form a party together then?"

"_Much_ better~!" Tsukina purred. Turning to Kirito and Klein, she said, "Oh, right, don't expect to log out any time soon… there's no logout button."

"Wait, what?" Klein blinked, as he pulled up his menu again and scanned through it for a logout button. "What a weird bug… I hope they fix it soon, I ordered ginger ale and teriyaki mayo pizza for dinner and I don't want to miss it."

"I don't think we'll be able to worry about food for a while, either," Tsukina said cryptically.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Kirito asked.

"What? But I need my food!" Klein protested. "I can't play on an empty stomach!"

Shaking her head, Tsukina said, "It's not important to know what I mean now."

"A-Anyway, shall we just get to grinding for a bit?" Iris asked, trying to change the subject and wanting to get some levelling in as well.

"Sure, Iris-chan," Tsukina said. "How about we party with these two? We also need to add each other as friends… up for it?"

"I wouldn't mind partying with them if they're up for it," Iris nodded. "And sure," she quickly brought up the menu and added Kirito and Klein as friends.

"Well… since I'm the one who set up the party, it's up to me," Kirito said. Before he could say anything further, however, he saw something which prompted him to nearly pass out from the sheer moeness of it all… "Uh-oh… not the puppy dog eyes, NOT THE PUPPY DOG EYES!"

"Please add us…" Iris contributed her own technique to Tsukina's ongoing puppy-eyed look.

"Uh… oh, fine, you win!" Kirito said, throwing his hands up in the air, before he added the two of them to the party.

"Thank you, Kirito-kun!" Tsukina declared happily, glomping the younger teen all the while.

Klein looked expectantly at Iris, who just raised an eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest, shaking her head. "Tsuki-chan, let him breathe…"

"Eh?" Tsukina asked intelligently, before noticing that Kirito's face was turning blue. "Ack!" she let out, letting go of Kirito all the while. "I'm so sorry!"

"Lucky bastard…" Klein moped, squatting down as a gloomy aura appeared around him.

"There there, you still have plenty of time to find a girlfriend…" Iris took sympathy on the redhead as she patted him on the shoulder softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AstralXYZ: Been thinking about starting a SAO fanfic for a long while now, and apparently Zamu had the same idea, so we thought, "Why not?". So, here we are, with yet another fanfic. Quite honestly though, I'm hoping to get back on track with the other projects, but we appear to be a bit stuck on them, so please bear with us for a bit.<strong>


End file.
